Rising Above The Fog
by dancingjellybean
Summary: heartbroken and trying to put her life back together, bella decides to move out of state to save her life and persue a dream. Follow her as she leaves old friends, makes new friends and maybe even fall in love. M for language & future lemons
1. New to the fog

**This is my first fan fiction story so please be nice since I am not doing this with a Beta. I have a couple of chapters already written out and are being edited right now so as soon as they are done I will post. I hope that everyone that reads likes my story. **

* * *

I walked out of the admissions office with a big smile on my face. I just finished all of my paperwork so that I can start school next month at the famous Le Cordon Bleu school in San Francisco. I am so excited and I honestly cant wait till I can move up here and become an actual chef.

Move. Oh crap...I still have to find a place to live before I head back to Phoenix. I found a bulletin board near the main entrance to the school with fliers everywhere. I was hoping I could find someone that was looking for a roommate. I didn't want to have to blow all of my money on rent and a security deposit and still have to get a part time job. I got lucky. There was one that caught my eye.

_**Rent Controlled Apartment  
South of Market.  
3 bed/2 bath Apartment  
with chefs kitchen  
Need 1 roommate ASAP  
$875/month plus equal split of utilities.  
Ask for Emmett  
415-555-1576**_

It looked like it was just posted. no one had ripped his number off the flier and I was not going to miss this opportunity so I walked outside and called right away. After a couple rings I thought I would have to leave a message, but I got lucky.

_"hello"_

_"Um... hi. I'm Looking for Emmett"_

_"This is Emmett"_

_"hi I was calling about the Flier for a roommate you posted at CCA"_

_"Wow you're quick. I posted that thing an hour ago. I thought it would take longer for someone to call. So yeah. Its $875 a month plus we have to pay all utilities. In the end it comes out to close to $975 since we split the light, gas, water, trash and cable. Oh and its available like yesterday._

Oh it sounds perfect...now I just need to be sure that its not a dump for that price. "_Well where exactly is it and can I come take a look. I need to get a place like yesterday_"

_"its less than 2 miles from CCA. Do you know where south park is? _

_"I don't. I am actually not familiar with the area at all. can you give me directions?_

As I drove to the apartment complex I realized that it was more of a semi industrial district and not apartments. I was not too sure how I would find a rent controlled apartment in this area filled with brick buildings but I figured I would give it a shot and see what happens. I pulled up in front of a building brick building that was three stories tall and it had charm. The bottom floor looked like a bar and grill, not too bad looked like it had regulars. I walked around and thought I could see myself here now just needed to find a way to get in. As I rounded the corner of the building I heard my name and saw a guy standing in a doorway waving at me. He was cute if you like that big football player type. The guy was lots of muscles with light brown hair and sunglasses. My best friend Corinne would be all over him in a heartbeat if she was here. As I walked towards him he extended his hand and introduced himself.

_"Hey Bella, I'm Emmett. Hope you didn't have trouble finding the place."_

_"nice to meet you. No no trouble finding the place, just the door to get in. I was about to call you to see where I had to go."_

_"Well lets get you upstairs and see what you think."_

We walked in a door and turned to the right to one of those industrial elevators you see on TV with the gates and everything. I thought it was totally cool.

"_The Elevator works, it gets serviced every few months and there is also a stair case that we passed. The second and third floors are apartments and as you can see the first floor is a restaurant"_

As we approached the third floor I was excited to see what this place looked like.

_"Well this is it. Let me give you the nickel tour and lets see what you think" _

I didn't need the tour. I fell in love with the place at first sight. It turns out the apartment was the entire third floor so it was a very open floor plan. It had high ceilings, hard wood floors and as promised a chefs kitchen. Everything was very neutral in Color. I was shocked not to see leather sofas and a wall of big screens.

_"I just have to ask who decorated because I don't think it was you. "_

_"That would be the wife of the guy who owns the building. They rented it out furnished but said that if there was anything that we didn't want we can put it in the storage unit on the first floor."_

_"Not bad, she did a good job. Shouldn't I be going through them to rent a room or is this a sublet?"_

_"Well my friend used to live here with me but he just got engaged and so he moved in with his fiancée. I told Mr. C and he said to use my better judgment and he would get me the contracts ASAP once I found a roommate."_

_"That Sounds fair but I have to ask since I saw that we are blocks away from the baseball stadium. How is parking or am I going to have to plow a car out of the way when I want to park?"_

He started laughing but knew what I was thinking about.

_"Nope you have no worries about parking. The owners remodeled this building when they bought it a few years back and now Half of the first floor is actually a parking garage for residents and people who work at the restaurant. Residents and the owner have garage door openers so we can park no problem, everyone else have to enter a code on the keypad near the gate. We also have assigned parking and we have 4 spots assigned to this apartment."_

We talked a little bit more about the apartment and he even showed me the roof. It was immaculate. Part of it was set up as a garden with planters all over the place. The other part was set up for entertaining with tables, chairs and loungers. There was Tiki bar built on one end with a bbq grill on the other. It was amazing. When we got up there he offered me a soda out of the bar and he asked for me to tell him a little about what I do. Turns out he just finished the online program for hotel and restaurant management and was going to be starting the same culinary program next month with me. He also asked where I was from since I wasn't familiar with the area and was shocked when I told him Arizona.

_"wow, I thought you were from some other part of Cali that you weren't familiar with the area. So why San Fran? I thought there were culinary schools in Arizona. "_

_"Oh there are, but I needed a change and I have always wanted to live here so I applied here before I finished my business degree knowing I would start once I graduated from ASU"_

_"let me guess, bad breakup brought the change and you need to get away."_

_"something like that and then some._

_"Don't worry I know you will tell me eventually. I hear that I'm like the big brother that everyone wishes they had. Alright so look, we seem to get along fine, I am not a slob and I know where you will be going to school. You seem to be very trustworthy so if you want to move in its yours. _

_"well Emmett, looks like you have yourself a roommate."_

_"Awesome now lets go downstairs to Stolen Bases and grab some lunch. I'll give Mr. C a call and maybe he can meet us with contracts"_

_"Sounds like a great idea"_

_"Oh and I don't know how long you are staying in town before flying back but if you have a hotel room, check out and stay here since its your place too."_

I am glad I found this place. The hardest part was done now that I was here. Now I just have to get back home for the big changes.

_

* * *

_

"Alright girlie I got a hold of Dr. C, lucky for you today is his day off so he can come over with the contracts pronto. He is going to meet us downstairs for lunch in 20. Sound good?"

_"That sounds great. I am actually getting hungry."_

_"Well then lets head downstairs and grab an appetizer while we wait. Sarah makes the best crab cakes I have ever tasted."_

As we took the elevator to the ground level I decided to text Corinne and let her know I found a place and would call her after finishing lunch. I knew she would be happy for me since she was my biggest supporter in the big change I was making with my life.

When we walked into Stolen bases I was amazed at how awesome it was. the place was all brick and dark wood with a huge u shaped bar against the back wall. The wall on the far left was actually a wine cellar with a glass wall so that it can be seen the massive collection of wines they had to offer. Right up front near the entrance there was a space with pool tables and some small pub tables. The rest of the place had tables with crisp white table clothes on them. Even with the multiple flat screens and sports memorabilia hanging on the walls this was a really classy sports bar. It was the type that Charlie would have gone to if he knew that one existed. A small wave of sadness came forth when I thought of him but I pushed it aside because this was the start of a new life and I needed to be happy about it.

Behind the bar was a man that looked to be in his late forties, Native American with long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail. As soon as we walked in I saw the smile run across his face and wondered what made him smile so big. I quickly figured it out as soon as he started talking.

_"W__ell look at what rolled in with the fog. who is this beautiful thing, and what is she doing here with you? she looks smart enough to do better than your sorry ass."_

_"Billy be nice you are going to be seeing this pretty lady a lot more since she is my new roommate. Bella Swan this is Billy Black. He owns this dump."_

_"Dump, Ha! see what happens to you when I tell Sarah you called her place a dump. There will be no more crab cakes for you buddy. Bella, its a pleasure to meet you. get comfortable here darling this will soon be your home away from home especially when you don't want to cook. Well in Emmett's case that every meal."_

I couldn't help but laugh at the playful banter that those two had before I replied back _"Its nice to meet you too Billy, unlike Emmett here I think this place is beautiful"_

_I knew there was a reason I liked this girl the minute she walked in the door. Hang tight, I'll have Sarah come out so you can meet her. the rest of the family will be here soon and you can meet them too. _

I looked at Emmett for a little help as to what he meant when he explained that Billy and his wife Sarah owned the place and their three kids and their better halves helped run it. Just as he finished giving me the lowdown on the Blacks a beautiful woman with long black hair came out of the kitchen, walks up to our table and smacks Emmett in the back of his head.

_"Emmett what is this I hear that you are calling my place a dump?"_

I couldn't help but laugh. I thought it was funny. That was when she turned her attention to me

_"hello dear, I'm Sarah. I hear you are going to be living with this over grown buffoon."_

_"Hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you. Yes I will be living with the buffoon as soon as I sign my lease."_

_"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into this boy can be a handful. He is like a 2 year old hopped up on a case of pixie sticks at times but he is as sweet as pie and protective like a big brother."_

_"Well that is good to know. At least I know to stock up on the benadryl now before I encounter the hyperactive behavior."_

Uh Oh. Emmett I think you have met your match. This one is willing to take you out if you misbehave. You know Bella I like you already. Just for that I will make you some of Emmett's favorite crab cakes but please don't share with him.

As quickly as she appeared she vanished back into the kitchen and I couldn't help but giggle at the face Emmett was giving me. He was mumbling something about how maybe I shouldn't have met them after all. At that point I started laughing and right then I knew that this was where I needed to be to move on with my life.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and don't forget to check out my profile. I have pictures of characters and places on there for you to check out. Til Next Time!**_


	2. Best Friend

Emmett is a practical joker. I found that out when Jake came into the bar and started making plans with him on how to mess with the twins. Em had a twinkle in his eye about it but said he was not messing with Rachel since she can be scary now that she is pregnant. Plus he didn't want Sarah to chop him up and serve him as a happy hour appetizer if he messed with her first grand baby. I couldn't help but laugh at that because even though I just met her I could see her doing that. I even mentioned that Jake might be on the menu too. That was the moment that Emmett introduced me to was a cutie if you like his type. He had dark hair and eyes with olive skin, definitely something a few friends in phoenix would go for. Turns out that Jake as well as Rachel and her twin sister Rebecca are Billy and Sarah's kids. this truly was a family business then since they all help out there. Soon after jake took our orders Carlisle arrived. He was a nice looking older man with blonde hair and blue eyes. We sat at a table for a couple hours eating lunch, getting to know each other and most important, signing the papers for my lease. I loved getting to know the esteemed surgeon and hearing about his lovely wife the interior designer wife. What shocked me most of all was when I found out that Carlisle was not calling Emmett son for shits and giggles. He was actually Carlisle's son. I even learned that there was another son in Chicago going to medical school. Two hours later I was stuffed and I was in love with Carlisle like a daughter looks at her daddy. Talking to him made me miss my dad, especially when he asked me about my move and if I was driving or flying back from Phoenix. He was satisfied that my plans were to drive but that I was not driving alone. I knew he was concerned about my finances since I didn't plan on working while going to school and if I was selling my house in phoenix since he noticed that on the application I put that I owned it. I let him know that it was going to be a rental and that I already found some tenants that signed a year lease and that would be my regular income since the house was now owned free and clear.

Before I knew it I was being handed the keys to that castle. Really it was the keys to the building, the apartment and the garage. I was excited about it all. I just couldn't wait to tell Corinne. I know she is sad for me to leave but she will still be thrilled I found a great place with good people around me.

An Hour later I was sitting in my hotel room packing my bag. I had initially planned on staying here for 4 nights but I was not going to pay to stay in a hotel when I had a furnished apartment that I could stay in. While packing I decided to fly home a couple days early too so that way I can make it back faster and get to know my new home. I was glad that the airline I flew was good about switching flights without any extra fees. Now I have about 36 hours before I fly back to phoenix. I knew I couldn't put off my call to Corinne any longer. She was not the most patient person in the world and would be sitting with her cell phone in her hand waiting for me to call. I was right when she answered before the first ring finished.

"What the hell Iz? You said you would call me afar lunch. That was three hours ago."

"Sorry Rinny but I was having lunch with the new roommate and his dad."

"What! You already met his dad? Why? Please tell me he is not some guy that is still dependent on mommy and daddy. Oh god what if they thought that you were his girlfriend since you are moving in with him?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny when her imagination ran wild.

"Relax. He is far from what you think. His dad owns the building so technically I was having lunch with the landlord and the roommate."

"Alright so tell me what the new roomie is like."

I spent the next forty-five minutes telling her about Emmett and the members of the Black family that I have met so far. She commented at all the right times but at the same time I could tell my bestie was having mixed emotions about such a bug change in my life. I know she was glad that I was moving on and had found good people to surround myself with but I knew she was sad that I would be leaving town, most likely for good.

"So tell me Iz, are we leaving town sooner than planned? Oh and do you need me to reserve a Uhaul for the trip?"

"I want to leave by the weekend, Sunday at the latest so we should pick up the trailer by Saturday. Oh and I don't need a moving truck, just a trailer for my car. This place is furnished so I am putting everything that is not important in a storage unit until I need it."

"Okay I'll go ahead and reserve the trailer and start shopping around for a storage unit for you. Are you still flying home Friday or are you planning on coming home sooner?

"I fly home Wednesday morning 9:45. Will you be able to come get me? I can take a cab if I need to.

"don't worry about it Brady or I will be there to get you. Did you still want him to take the drive with us?

"of course I do. I cant go on this trip without both of you. I know he was going to drive the truck but we will fit in the SUV with no problem since I plan on packing stuff in the car too."

Brady was definitely still going on this trip. He was like my big brother and I needed my pseudo family for this trip. I was leaving the two of them behind and I needed both of them to see that things would be fine for me in the Bay Area.

"Sounds good Iz. I will get working on reservations and the storage unit. I love you girlie and while I hate that you are moving away from us I know you need to move on with your life and all the bad crap that happened. I am proud of you for doing this. You are definitely stronger than I am.

"Damn you Rinny you are going to make me cry. I don't need that. I love you too. Now I need to go and check out of this hotel room and get back to my apartment.

"Okay see you Wednesday. Bye!

Before I knew it I was wheeling my suitcase into the elevator and heading up to my new home. I was excited about it all. Most of all I can check the place out and make a list of what I was going to bring with me and what I would put in storage. It was already close to the evening so I figured would just head downstairs for dinner after I finished unpacking my suitcase. What I didn't expect was a couple sitting on the sofa watching TV. For a second I thought that I was on the wrong floor but I looked around and saw I was in the right place.

"Sorry we didn't mean to startle you. You must be Bella, I'm Gianna and this is my fiancée Demitri. Were waiting for Emmett to finish getting ready so we can go out."

I guess I must have looked a little confused or freaked out when I saw them since she thought I was startled.

"Hi, Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me I'm just going to put this stuff in my room.

I was a little caught off guard with them, Demetri looked a little too much like my Ex Marcus. I know he is not here in San Fran but I freaked.

Once I was safely in my room and caught my breath, I broke down and started crying. I needed Rinny badly so I called her.

"Hey Iz, what's up girlie?

All I did was cry.

"Iz, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?

"Is he out? Did he get out while I have been gone? How did he follow me here?

"Honey are you talking about Marcus? He is still locked up and not going anywhere near you. You heard what the judge said. What happened that you thought he was following you?

"I got to the apartment and There was a couple sitting in the living room watching TV and they said that they were waiting for Emmett to finish getting ready. He looked so much like Marcus that I had to do a double take. I just said hello and went to my room as fast as I could then I called you.

Rinny spent the next few minutes calming me down and I was ready to hang up when I heard a knock at my door.

**Emmett POV**

I was glad that I found a roommate so fast. I didn't want to have to carry the entire cost of the rent on my shoulders. That's right, my parents make me pay rent, I am not a spoiled little rich kid that gets whatever I damn well please. My parents have no problem paying for school but I have been told I am on my own for everything else. I worked the whole time I was in school for my BA and for the Hotel and Restaurant management program. I had worked my way up as a bus boy and waiter to a bartender. I wanted to learn it all so that way I knew how to run my own place. Lucky for me I saved up enough to get me through the culinary program but I would have been hurting for money if Bella didn't find me as soon as she did.

That girl is a riot and doesn't put up with my craziness. I have a feeling that she will be like the little sister I have never had. I will just have to wait and see how things pan out.

After lunch she decided to check out of her hotel room and stay here instead. I was glad that she was. I was really looking forward to getting to know her a little more before she flew home. I had plans with by best friend and now former roommate Demetri so I thought I would call and cancel with him and hang out with Bella. That guy is awesome and suggested that he brings his fiancée Gianna and we can all go out. I thought it was a great Idea and that I would invite her once she got home.

It waited a little while and by 4:30 she hadn't come back so I decided to take a shower and get ready knowing that Demetri would let himself in. I showered, got ready and walked out to find D & G in the living room.

"Hey guys have you been waiting long?"

"Nah man, maybe 15 minutes. Met your new roommate though. Interesting girl.

"What do you mean by interesting?

I was caught off guard by Demitri's comment because I spent a little time on the phone telling him she was a cool chick. Gianna seemed to understand what he meant and decided that she would be the one to explain.

"well she walked in and she was startled to see us here, I guess she didn't expect us to be here. So I introduced myself and D to her and she got really uncomfortable. She literally said hi and excused herself.

I was shocked by what G was saying because that was not the Bella that I spent the better part of my day with. She was not uncomfortable with anyone that she met. She even picked on Jake for Christ sake.

"That doesn't sound like her. Look let me go check on her and invite her to dinner and see how it goes. She might be better if I am there too.

I walked off to her room and knocked.

"Bella, its Emmett. Can I come in?

Crying? Oh my god she is crying. What the hell happened while I was getting ready?

"Bella I'm coming in

I walked in her suitcase was tossed on the bed and she was lying on the bed with her phone to her ear and her head on the pillows. Oh man I don't know if I can do this. I cant handle chicks crying. I tried talking to her for a few minutes and she didn't respond. I decided to take the phone and see if the person on the other end can help me out. The minute I said Hello thought the phone I was glad I did.

"Hi, is this Emmett?

"Yeah it is. Who is this?

Emmett, I'm Corinne Bella's best friend. I bet you are freaking out wondering what got our girl hysterical and crying

"That is an understatement. So tell me what started the waterworks and how do we turn it off?

"I heard you have a couple friend over waiting for you? Well one of them triggered this reaction. It wasn't anything they did, but they triggered something in her.

"What do you mean by they triggered it. They told me all they did was introduce themselves. They are the nicest couple you could ever meet

"Emmett I don't want to offend you. It wasn't what they did at all. Apparently the guy is probably about 6 foot a little built with brown hair and eyes right?

Yeah how did you know that.

"She freaked because he is almost a dead ringer for her ex. This is the same Ex that is currently sitting in jail for beating her numerous times. Your friend may be the nicest guy but he looks so much like him that she had to do a double take and then she called me freaked out wondering if he got out of jail while she was there with you.

Shit. That makes so much sense. I didn't know what to say to that. Corinne even sent a picture of the guy to my phone and sure enough he looks like he can be D's little brother. This poor girl had been through so much crap and she comes up here to start over and runs into the assholes doppelganger.

"Alright thanks for the info, I think I know what I can do to calm her down. If I need to I will call you.

"Okay, but please call me either way, I worry about her so much.

I promised I will call her and let her know and quickly hung up the phone. I told bella I would be right back and she nodded.

I came back into the living room and sat down. I pulled up the picture on my phone and handed it to G and she gasped. She knew the guy in the picture with Bella wasn't D but she could obviously see the resemblance.

"Is this why she was so standoffish with us?

"Yeah. That is her ex, according to Bella's best friend he is currently sitting in jail for beating her numerous times. When she saw D here she called her friend asking if he got out and followed her here.

G understood and D I could tell was pissed, not at bella but at the ex for putting her in this situation. We decided to cancel dinner for tonight and I would stay in with bella. I called downstairs and asked for some of Sarah's clam chowder and some bruschetta for Bella and I.

When I got back from picking it up I went to her room and sat down with her and gave her a big hug and told her that no matter what she was safe here in her new home. She kept saying sorry for ruining my dinner plans but I didn't care. I think she needed someone to take care of her and tell her everything would be just fine.

By the end of the night I learned about everything her asshole boyfriend did to her. I was livid and wanted revenge by the time she was done but she just wants to move on with her life and that included a movie. She walked over to my collection grabbed the hangover and put it in knowing we both needed a good laugh. From then on, I knew that this girl was like family to me, I was going to make sure she always felt safe.


	3. Runaway Train

____

****

**Yay! Another Chapter. Sorry this one is shorter than the last two and later than expected. My family decided to hijack me for my birthday! It was fun but back to the story. It does bounce around a little but it will all make sense soon. Oh and check out the lyrics with this and the future chapters. Its all about how Bella is Feeling at that moment.**

Oh and before I forget the brilliant SM owns all of the characters...I am just playing around with them.

__

_

* * *

_

Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a blowtorch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray

Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Runaway Train- Soul Asylum

* * *

Wednesday morning I was sitting on the plane back to Phoenix thinking about this trip. San Francisco was going to be a good move for me. I needed a new start after everything that has happened in Phoenix over the last 3 years. It was all a nightmare that I am thankfully waking up from with the help of my friends both old and new.

I was actually proud of myself for overcoming a fear. I was afraid for my life when I saw Demetri the first time at the apartment. I felt bad that this guy didn't actually do anything but I treated him and his fiancée like crap just because of how he looks. It wasn't his fault that he looked like Marcus. To say that is was a shock to see him in my new home was an understatement. I really thought that the guy either broke out of jail or was released. It was the fear thinking because I know that everything he did to me they wouldn't let him go early. The guy had too many charges stacked against him and led to more than enough years in prison for what he did to me.

Emmett was so good to me, he checked on me, got us dinner and actually listened to the entire story. It actually felt good to tell him since he was the first person that I had told anything to that didn't live the nightmare with me. When I was done telling my story I could see something in his eyes. He didn't have the look of someone that felt sorry for me, he had fire in his eyes and looked like he wanted revenge for everything that was done to me. It was nice to not see sorrow , I had seen enough of it from so many people. The best part of it all was that he told me that my new home was a safe place and that no matter what he would make sure I felt safe. The way he said it and the way he reacted reminded me of Carlisle and his regard for me earlier in the day. His concern and vow for my safety made me feel loved and treasured in a way i hadn't felt in years. It wasn't the love of a lover that I felt but the love of family. This guy was going to be the big brother I had never had and I was thrilled at the thought.

The announcement of our decent into Las Vegas was what brought me back to reality. I was tired, not physically but emotionally. I knew I needed some sort of nap before I got into Arizona. The amount of things I had to do there was insane and I needed to get it all done in about three and a half days. Luckily I had a good amount of my house packed and ready for the move. I spent the rest of the flight into Vegas and the Layover finishing up my list of things I needed to get done and sending a mass text to a handful of friends that I knew I needed to see before I left town. I decided to invite them over for a dinner tonight to say goodbye so that way I can spend the rest of the week getting my stuff done. By the time I boarded the plane in Vegas I had heard back from all of my friends saying that they would be there. Now all I needed was a 50 minute power nap on this flight home so I curled up against the window and fell asleep.

I wish I could say that I had a peaceful sleep but all I did was dream about last night and my dinner with Emmett and his friends. I had asked him if we could try dinner again with his friends and he agreed since I made the terms. They didn't come to the apartment at all. We decided it would be best to meet them at the little restaurant in Chinatown that was picked. Being in public while meeting Demetri was the best for me because I had to keep myself together until I felt comfortable with him. I wont lie, I did have a shot of vodka before we left home to calm my nerves. That one was Emmett's suggestion and I am glad I did it, it actually relaxed me to the point where I could be in the same room.

It was a shy introduction, although I think they were both cautious about how to react around me since they knew a little bit of my past. I made sure to shake their hands and I immediately started talking with Gianna. She made me feel comfortable while she talked about her and Demetri. Soon enough I was getting to know the computer geek and hair stylist and actually felt comfortable around them. I did make it a point to apologize for the night before but I was shut down but Demetri himself saying that there was no apology needed. He explained that after talking with Emmett before they left the apartment they understood why I freaked out and wouldn't expect anything less than what happened last night. I laughed and said it was frightening seeing him and doing a double take but now looking at him I can see the differences between the two and even though they are quite similar in some ways I know I wont be freaking out again.

* * *

When I landed in Phoenix I walked off the plane and headed for the curb where I knew Ben was waiting for me. I found him right away and jumped in his car.

"um, Busy Bee where is your suitcase. I know you left with one"

"Left it in San Fran with all the clothes too. No sense in bringing it back just to drive it all back up."

"Sounds good. So I hear we are leaving early and nixing the truck."

"yeah this place is furnished and so I don't need to bring any big stuff. I am just bringing the things I really need and I am pretty sure it will all fit in both the car and the SUV.

He simply nodded and headed straight for Audi Dealership to pick up my car since they had finished servicing it yesterday. I am just glad I got that taken care of before the road trip.

After Ben dropped me off to get my car I ran home to check on what I needed for dinner tonight. I knew that if this was going to be my last dinner party with my friends I was going to make some of their favorites. Ben always begs me to make my twice baked potato soup so that was on the menu as well as Rinny's Greek salad so that was definitely my starters. Jamie and Tori love the Filet mignon that I make so that was the main dish and I couldn't disappoint Tyler at all, I had to make both the rocky road fondue as well as the bananas foster fondue for desert. It was a lot of food but it was definitely worth it. Two hours later and a trip to whole foods I was back home with everything I needed for the night.

I was glad that Rinny offered to come help me out with the cooking. I needed to talk to her before everyone else showed up. When she got to the house she looked at my menu and started putting together the marinade based off the recipe I left on the counter for her. After a few minutes of working in silence she finally mentioned the one thing I knew I would hear from her.

"So do you want to explain what happened and how I ended up talking with your roommate the other night?"

"His best friend looks like he can be Marcus' big brother. Even Emmett and Demetri saw it once they saw the pic you sent to Em. I freaked out but Em got me to calm down after he hung up with you. Things are fine now"

"Yeah fine until you see this guy again. This is a serious problem that you need professional help with Iz. I dont know how many more times I need to tell you that you need to talk to someone and find a way to work through your issues or you will never trust anyone."

"Well, I didn't have a problem when I saw him and his fiancé again last night. I felt bad about it all that night and talked to Emmett about everything. He knows the entire story and it actually felt good to tell someone that didn't have any first hand knowledge about it all. Plus that was when we decided to try dinner again last night with Demetri & Gianna. They are a really nice couple and I am actually comfortable around them now."

"wow I guess San Francisco is going to be good for you then. I am glad you let him in and told him everything"

"Yeah me too"

"Well at least Emmett knows hot to turn the water works off."

Dinner was a great time. We normally get together once a week but it had been a while since that happened. Things were crazy the past couple months. The entire meal I sat there looking at my friends and thinking of everything great about them. They may not be my family by blood but they were still a group of people that I called my family. I loved them all and I knew I would miss them each for different reasons but I knew this next conversation over dinner was the hardest I have done in a while. Once desert was served and were all digging into the fondue I decided that it was time.

"So there was a reason that I asked everyone over tonight for dinner."

Tyler got a huge smile on his face and asked "So you decided to stay in phoenix?"

"No, I am definitely moving. In fact I have already enrolled At the California Culinary Academy and found a place to live. Classes start in 2 weeks."

The room was completely silent. Rinny & Ben knew most of the details already but they had no clue when classes started. I could see it in Rinny's eyes that she was hoping that she could buy some more time here before I left. I thought her or Tori would say something but it was actually Jamie. I knew he would ask questions he has been so protective of me since everything happened.

"So B, when exactly are you moving?"

"I plan on pulling out of here Sunday morning. I have a friend that lives in Huntington Beach that I am staying with the first night and spending Sunday and Monday at Disney so if you want to make that part of the trip you are all welcome. Monday night I plan on spending the night in Solvang. My new roommate recommended a great place that is totally safe and secure for my car. Tuesday on his suggestion I am driving up PCH to Carmel or Monterey where he has an old family friend that runs a B&B where I have a room waiting for me. Then By lunchtime on Wednesday I will be in San Fran at my new home."

I could see the shock in everyone's faces that I had planned the trip out in detail and had everything lined up. Then I heard Ben react to the one thing that I knew he would. It was one sentence and it was a can of worms in his book when it came to me. .

"Wait…did you say roommate?"


	4. Hit me with you

_**I'm Back. Thanks to by best girl for proofing this last night over Margaritas. You're the best stooge there is Curly! **_

_**As always, SM owns twilight and everything that goes with it. I am just having some fun with it. **_

_Come on with with a come on, you don't fight fair  
That's O.K., see if I care!_  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
_I'll get right back on my feet again!_  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!Fire Away!  
-Pat Benatar-_

* * *

"Wait…did you say roommate?"

"Yeah, I said roommate. What's the big deal? San Francisco is an expensive city to live in and I was lucky to find the apartment at the price it is for where its located not to mention getting parking with it."

"What's the big deal? the big deal is that you don't know who this person is. How do you know that they are not a convicted criminal? Oh and a guy! you are moving in with a guy. Did the last couple years not teach you anything?"

I was pissed at Ben. I know he was protective of me, hell they all were but this was going too far. At that moment I stood up and walked to my home office and retrieved some papers. Once back at the dining room I slammed them down on the table in front of Ben. "Do you really think I am that naive and stupid Ben? Did you think I wouldn't do my homework on who I was going to be living with? I got a hold of one of my dad's friends and he did a background check on not only my roommate but his parents as well since they are the ones that own the building. I wanted to make sure that they were decent people that I was around. He sent me a text saying they passed his test and to go ahead and sign the lease. I picked these up from him this afternoon. Take a look if you want but I think you owe me an apology for being an ass."

Everyone was quiet while he read the papers that I had about the Cullens. Although I don't know why he was reading them, all I had was papers showing that they didn't have a criminal record in the United States. Jason Jenks was a private investigator now that he was retired from phoenix PD and he was very good at his job. I knew he would find out if these people were not the decent people that they came across as. When he gave me the green light I signed the papers willingly. He even offered to give me more information on them than just if they had criminal records but I declined deciding that I would get to know them on my own. Either way, I knew my Uncle Jay would never do me wrong.

As Ben read them he passed them to Jamie and Tyler to check out as well. I sat there staring at Ben fuming. for a split second I actually thought that I was alone in this fight with Ben but when I looked up I saw that I was not the only one that Ben pissed off but he also pissed off Tori and Rinny. At that I smiled knowing my girls had my back on this one.

Jamie was sitting next to me so he put his arm around me and gave me a big hug. That guy was good at making any of us girls smile. Tori got lucky when she married him almost 2 years ago. Before I knew it he was calming me down with his words.

"Iz, you know Ben here is full of hot air. He is just wanting to protect you. Well all of us are. I will admit I was worried a little but I can see that you have taken every precaution there was before signing your lease. You did good and from what Jason gave you about the family they seem like nice people."

With Jamie's seal of approval Tyler was quick to follow. When all of us looked at Ben I couldn't tell what was going on with him.

"Just because you found a place and a roommate doesn't mean I have to like it. I just don't want to see you get hurt again and we wont be close enough to protect you from someone like we should have the last time. I am still going with you on this road trip so I can meet this guy and he can know who your big brother is."

Rinny laughed at that comment because he was really her big brother and I was the family friend that had been around since we were all in diapers, but I was still treated like another member of the Garcia family.

"Geez Ben, lets just piss on Iz here before she leaves town so they know who she belongs to."

"Well if there was a way to spray her with asshole repellent I would feel much better about all of this. I cant help if I don't like that my little sister is moving away from me."

"um Hello! Real sister sitting here too. Should I be offended that you love Iz more than me?"

"Yeah Rinny, maybe you should be offended. So Busy Bee. Tell me about this roommate of yours. I need to know what he is like and if I have to threaten his ass."

I smiled and told them the entire story. I told them about the Apartment, Emmett , Carlisle and the Blacks. I even retold the story of when I called home because I met Demetri. I could tell everyone was on edge but when I explained everything and how I face the fear and actually got to know him they were shocked.

Two hours later and a few bottles of wine plans were made on packing up the house and helping me get out of dodge by Sunday. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and I was actually looking forward to it.

I spent Thursday morning running errands and picking up boxes. I felt rushed to get stuff done. Not just because of the fact that I am giving myself three days to pack up my entire life but because of the heat. That's the thing about living in Arizona, the heat is just too much that you either get things done before 10am or after 7pm in order to save yourself from the hottest part of the day and today was just ridiculously hot and promised to reach a high of 112 degrees. I could almost bet that that would be the temperature in the shade today.

By 10:30 I was in the home office packing my library of books. This was my favorite room of the house. I had so many books that my dad had custom book shelves built against one wall to house my collection. It didn't take up all of the shelves since there were also pictures and some of my dad's books on the shelves but there were enough that I had to really think about what was making the trip.

It took me three hours but when I was done I was sitting in the middle of a sea of boxes and I was frustrated because out of all the stuff that was boxed, there were only about a dozen small boxes that were heading to storage. I had no clue how I was going to get it all in my SUV. I needed a break but I wanted to finish packing the home office and move on to the next room but my phone started ringing pulling me into a mandatory break.

"Hey Emmett"

"Bella, I was wanted to call and see how the packing is coming along?"

"Ugh, I am starting to wonder if not renting a small truck is a mistake. I have more stuff than I thought I would be bringing with me.

"Are you bringing furniture or something that you would need a truck?

"Nope no furniture, I just plan on buying some when I get up there. I have more books than I thought that I just cant bare to put in storage.

"Okay, well if they are packed then maybe you can ship some of them up here and I can put the boxes in your room for you. It would actually work out because you will have room for your other stuff and you wont be driving with all that extra weight in your car.

"Oh my God! That is an awesome idea. At least now I can get them shipped out and not worry about how I am going to get the rest of my stuff up there.

"So ship them to the bar with my name on them. That way someone is here to make sure they get to the apartment safe. I have to get going my shift starts soon. I will talk to you soon.

"Okay Bye"

Rinny was the first to show up this afternoon after work. She is an elementary school teacher so she was off earlier than the rest of our friends. She didn't waste time getting to the point when it came to what needed to be packed.

"So I see you went for the important stuff first. Lets actually pack the things that need to go in storage first. That way we can actually see this house empty out a little bit every night. So with that being said. I am going to go pack Charlie's room since you will not step in there. If there is anything in there that I think you might want I will bring it in here for you to decide"

All I could do was nod my head at her. She knew I didn't have the strength to enter the master bedroom for anything so I left it up to her to decide on it all. I just went back to packing up the office so I could move on to the next room.

I had already started dinner when the Jamie and Tyler came in from work. I think they were thrilled that I was cooking again tonight. I had to get rid of the food and there was no sense in throwing it away just so we could order pizza. I decided to make some chicken cordon bleu with some roasted veggies. I even scrounged around the kitchen and found enough for a mixed green salad.

Just like last night, dinner was a fun event. We talked and laughed. Jamie talked about working in his dad's law firm as a gopher while he was finishing up law school. You can see it in his eyes that he absolutely loved it. Tyler was telling us that a friend got him an interview with some clothing company that was starting up and needed a graphic designer, it sounded very promising and I already knew he would do well. I was glad to catch up on these things but I knew I would miss it all very soon.

Before I knew it everyone was kicking me back into my home office to finish packing it up while they worked on the other rooms. I heard a lot of commotion coming from the master bedroom but decided that I would just ignore it and keep packing, I just didn't have the strength to walk in there. When I stood up to stretch Ben walked in carrying a large box and set it down in the corner.

"Rinny thought you might want to keep this stuff from Charlie's Room. Take a look at it and whatever you don't want to take with you we can put in storage. What boxes in here are going to storage so we can take them tonight?"

I showed Ben the stack of boxes that I had. The office was almost all packed up but there were years of papers I had to go through from police pension and life insurance to medical bills and school papers. I had to decide what needed to come with me and what could sit in storage. As I handed him the one box of important stuff to be left behind I told him that it when they put it in the storage unit that it needed to be close to the door. Mainly, it was just in case I needed something from that box I could have him go get it for me. He simply nodded and as he was walking out he made a stink about the boxes of books.

"Busy Bee what are all of those boxes for and why am I not being told to put them in the truck?

"Because I need you to haul them to my car tonight so I can mail them off tomorrow morning. You know how I am about my books, I was freaking out until Emmett suggested mailing them up to the apartment and he would just put them in my room."

"Well that makes sense. We'll get them loaded into your car after we get back from unloading the trucks. Just go through that box I want to put whatever you don't want back into storage tonight.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I was knocked down to a shy little girl at the sight of that box. It held so many treasures and yet so much heartache.

* * *

**I already have the next chapter done. Please show me some love and let me know what you think so far.**


	5. No More Drama

Friday night was here faster than I expected. We were going out tonight and we needed it badly after all of the packing and moving that we were doing. We had officially cleared out everything from the bedrooms, living room and dining room and I was currently using an air mattress as my sofa/bed in the living room since it was now the only room with a TV since the others were now in new homes thanks to craigslist. I wanted to take one with me to San Fran but the boys convinced me to sell all of the electronics and buy new stuff up there.

Tomorrow we were cleaning up the Garage and Kitchen and put the last of the stuff in storage before leaving town. Tonight though was Karaoke at our favorite bar, as Rinny and Tori put it, one last Hurrah in the desert.

We were regulars at Bel Canto and Phil the owner knew us really well and when we called him earlier that day he made sure that we had our table reserved for us. When we walked in I knew that this was really one of the last nights all of us would have together for a long time. Phil made sure to come by and start us off with our traditional first round, Petron shots. It had been a tradition for us to do a round of shots before any of us got up there and sang.

We talked about my move and I was actually excited because when I pulled out of here on Sunday morning, all of my friends were going with me on the first leg of this trip. I think it was the fact that we were going to Disneyland that got them all excited but it didn't matter. It just gave me more time with everyone before I actually had to say goodbye.

We were into our third round of drinks before we started singing. The guys goofed off and decided to get up and sing a little "Baby got back" It was awesome and totally worth it. I was about to take my pick up to the DJ when I heard the voice of one person I didn't want to hear.

"Well Well If it isn't the Bitch that put my brother in jail."

I purposely ignored her knowing that she would just cause more problems and even so there was a restraining order that said all of her family had stay away from me since they all threatened to "Finish what Marcus Started" once their so called perfect child was sentenced to prison. Lucky for me the judge heard them and issued the order right then and there.

"Bella, did you hear me, I am talking to you."

I decided that I would give her one warning.

"Jane, I suggest that you leave me the hell alone or you will be joining your big brother in jail. I guess you seemed to forget about the restraining order I have on you and the rest of your family"

Where Marcus was the perfect son, Jane Voltera was their perfect little princess. She was a beautiful girl but she was also a cold hearted bitch that would seek revenge on anyone that did her wrong. I knew that leaving Phoenix was a necessity with the Voltera family out for my blood. They were like vampires willing to suck the life out of you for their own benefit. I just wish I saw it before Marcus and I got together but I was just too your and naïve to see it. Really all of us were dead dumb and blind because he was part of our little group and we never caught on to it.

"You know I heard through the grapevine that you are moving. Is it true Bella? Are you moving away? You should know that we know people all over the place Bella. You know daddy has friends in LA. I don't think your restraining order works in California does it?"

"Don't worry Jane, I know you are concerned about me but I will be just fine in LA. Oh and just so you know I did talk to the judge, the restraining order is still good in California. You and the rest of your family better stay away."

"Guess you did learn a little from being around the family. Well guess what, that order doesn't last forever so you better be prepared for when it does because we will find you"

I knew her threats were true but if she thought that I was living in LA and not San Francisco I would be okay for a little while. I just needed to tell my friends that they needed to keep my location quiet for a while. Right at that moment I knew I had a song I had to sing. It would piss her off to no end but I didn't care, it was my way of telling her off in public. I looked at her one last time and smiled.

"Have a nice life Jane, I know I will."

Twenty minutes later she was on one end of the bar from where my friends and I were sitting. They saw what happened earlier but left it alone since I was able to hold my own.

Since I sat back down Tyler kept bugging me, he wanted to know what song I was going to sing. I had originally decided on one for my friends but now I was singing two and he was itching to know what they were.

That boy was saved from getting the titty twister from hell when they called my name. I heard the faint boo of someone that just two years ago I thought would be my sister in law. Little did she know I was singing this song for her.

"Before I start this goes out to someone special…you know who you are."

My friends thought it must have been their song until they heard me singing

_So tired  
__Tired of all this drama  
You go your way  
I go my way _

I wasn't singing to her yet but she knew it was for her. She had a pissed off look on her face and I actually loved it.

_Hooh it feels so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life__So find your happiness  
I don't know  
Only god knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or lose  
And I choose to win  
Ohhhh..._

Now you're free from all the pain (free from all the pain)  
Free from all the games (free from all the games)  
Free from all the stress (free from all the stress)

By now I was looking dead at her when I sang. She was pissed off and you could totally see it. Honestly I didn't care. I was treated like shit and she was the one that was going to get the message that I was moving on.

By the time the song was done, I had a lot of people screaming and clapping. My friends though, were giving my a standing ovation. I could see that they were beyond shocked that I just sang a song to Jane basically telling her to stick it up her ass. I stopped by the bar to pick up another shot before heading back to them. Jamie was the first to ask me if we needed to call the cops. I told them I didn't want to deal with it, and that she made empty threats before I reminded her that my restraining order was still in effect. He just nodded and left it alone.

"Busy Bee you have some balls singing that song to the ice princess herself. You know she is just going to go back and cry to daddy about it."

"Ben I really don't care, all I want to do is drink, have fun with you guys and sing my damn song I came to sing."

Everyone laughed knowing that it was the tequila talking but they knew I also meant it. Almost an hour later Jane was gone and I was sitting on stage getting ready to sing again. This time I opted for the barstool because I knew I would get emotional singing this one.

"Normally I don't talk before I sing but tonight is a special night. Its one of my last nights here in Phoenix and I just wanted to sing a song for the five amazing people sitting right over there. They are the best family a girl could ask for and this is just one way to say thanks for everything"

_There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
__All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

I looked up and Tori and Rinny were in tears. The Beatles was something that was ours and they knew this was going to be hard for all of us.

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

This song said it all. I knew I loved them all more than anyone else in the world. They were all I had.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

I was in tears now. I didn't look at them too much while I was singing but I had to look at them now for the end they just needed to know….

_In my life I love you more_

I walked to them once I was done. I was a sobbing mess and I needed them. I had ignored all of the people clapping and whistling. All I saw was my friends, my family, the ones I trusted with my life in my darkest moments. I reached them and I was engulfed in the arms of my friends. At that moment I was complete surrounded by the love of my family.

* * *

**I had more for this chapter originally but I just couldnt bring myself to add anymore. ****So this one is short and sweet. **

**Please, please PLEASE tell me what you think. There have been so many hits on this story but not one review. **


	6. I'm Moving On

**I'm So Sorry that it has taken forever to post this next chapter. I will make it up to you I promise. Chapter 7 is almost done.  
As always...SM owns all the characters... I am just playing around with them. **

* * *

We were exhausted both physically and emotionally from the weekend that passed us by in a blur. Monday was finally here and I was currently sitting in the backseat of my SUV crying my eyes out because an hour prior I had said goodbye to Jamie, Tori and Tyler knowing that it would be a rare thing for me to step foot into Phoenix again. I missed them already and had no clue how I was going to say goodbye to Ben and Rinny once we got to San Francisco. I couldn't help but wonder if I would meet anyone like my five friends, people that I thought of more like family.

I zoned out and started thinking about this past weekend and how it was the perfect description of my life, part love and laughter and another part sadness and heartache.

After our night of Karaoke we were busy. Saturday was spent with everyone doing something. The guys packed up everything not going with me or being donated and took it to the storage unit. Rinny and Tori cleaned the house from top to bottom while I was in the now empty garage packing as much of the stuff going to San Fran with me. Once it was I worked on packing the few things going in my Audi SUV for the trip.

Saturday night was the last official pizza and beer night at Casa de Swan and we had a full house. Ben and Corinne's Parents came by as well as Jamie's parents. I loved them all, they were part of my family that I had created here throughout the years. I was glad that I got to say bye to them. Jamie's Dad was here for more than to say a quick goodbye.

James Sr. was like a dad to me. Just like the Corinne and Ben's family, Jamie and I had grown up together since I was in diapers. Since it was just Charlie and I after my first birthday he had been there to make sure I was taken care of when Charlie couldn't and even more so now that Charlie was gone. He has always been protective of me like I was his flesh and blood. I had never needed him more than I did the past few years. James Sr. was the executor of Charlie's will, he took care of the insurance papers for me since he somehow knew where they would be. He was the one that held my hand and explained all the legal terminology while I sat through Marcus' trial and he was the one that checked around and made sure that my restraining order worked for more than just Arizona. I trusted James Sr. with my life that was why he was the one that I asked to find a reputable leasing company to take care of my house since I didn't have the heart to sell it.

"Okay sweetheart, these are the papers for the leasing agency that I found for you. They had quite a few applications but they narrowed it down to five possible tenants. You have the right to choose which one.

"is there a family in those applications? Charlie always loved seeing all of us play around in the yard. I know he would like it if there were kids playing in his yard again."

"well there was one family so that settles that. Now you need to sign these contracts so that way they can transfer the rental funds into your account and then you are all set. I will call them and let them know you decided on that particular applicant and then if they can your tenants will move in by July 1st. If anything changes they will email you."

"sounds good. Thank you for doing all this for me."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Besides I don't do this for just anyone."

With that I handed over all the signed contracts to James Sr. and dropped all of the keys to the house in his hand. I was ready to move on.

* * *

Five AM came too quickly but by then my car was on the trailer and hooked up to the Audi. I stood in front and looked at my childhood home. I had some great memories in that house and some that I could live without but I loved my house. I knew I would miss it since it was the only home I had ever known. I didn't want to leave but Ben brought me out of my funk by placing his hand on my shoulder. "Its time Busy Bee. We need to head out." I nodded and let Ben lead me to me car where Rinny was waiting for us. I got in the Drivers seat, took a deep breath and pulled out of my driveway for the last time with James, Tori and Tyler following in their car behind us.

We left the Valley of the Sun and headed toward the California border. I was happy and actually looking forward to my new future. Ironically crossing into California Ben was surfing for a decent radio station when he came across a song I had heard before and liked. I wanted to hear it again and my god, it spoke volumes about me.

_I've dealt with my ghosts & faced all my demons  
__Finally Content with a past I regret. _

That was all Marcus. He was the ghost of boyfriends past, the demon that hurt me and ultimately the one thing I regret in my life.

_I found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
__If once I'm at peace with myself.  
__Burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
__I'm moving on_

This was so true. I was at my weakest point when Marcus hurt me. I had my friends and they helped me become strong enough to move on. I know what happened to me and I wouldn't wish it on anyone at all but I had just recently decided that it was my past and it mad me who I am today.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces.  
__Each one is different but they're always the same.  
__They mean me no harm but its time that I face it  
__They'll never allow me to change. _

I have lived in Arizona my whole life. I was known to some as the daughter of Executive Assistant Chief Charlie Swan, the future Chief of Police for Phoenix PD. Some I was known as the friend of Ben, James, Tori, Corinne and Tyler. I was even known as Marcus' girlfriend. I wasn't really known as Bella Swan. After Charlie was gone I heard I was known as the "little orphan girl" with a father that was dead and a mom that abandoned us when I was just an infant. I was never really looked at for who I was.

_But I never dreamed home would end up were I don't belong  
__I'm moving on_

It was true. I felt that way. I knew it was thanks to the Voltera Family. They made me fear for my life. I knew a restraining order would not keep me safe from them. It was just a piece of paper.

_I'm moving on  
__At last I can see, life has been patiently waiting for me. _

San Francisco made me see that. So did Emmett. I saw that there was so much more I could be doing with my life.

_And I know, there no guarantees, but I'm not alone.  
__There comes a time in everyone's life  
__When all you see are the years passing by  
__And I've made up my mind that those days are gone_

I wasn't alone. I had the family of friends that I had in phoenix and I had a feeling that Emmett would make sure that I wasn't alone when it came to making things better in my life.

_I sold what I could, and packed what I couldn't  
__Stopped to fill up on my way out of town. _

I actually laughed at that one. The boys sold so much stuff in a matter of two days. I was literally only keeping the furniture and some personal items that I just couldn't find it in my heart to live without.

_I loved like I should but I lived like I shouldn't  
__I had to lose everything to find out.  
__Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road.  
__I'm moving on_

I loved the wrong man with my entire heart and soul. He hurt me so bad but instead of leaving I was the idiot that stayed with an abusive man. Because of him I almost everything.

I sat there listening to the song thinking that it was practically written for me. I was completely moved by the song that a few stray tears fell down my cheeks but not enough for me to pull over so I could cry my eyes out.

"That's it. Ben hook up my ipod. I cant handle Iz crying over some country bullshit. Iz, we need some fun music."

Fun Music it was. That Ipod was like a soundtrack to our lives. Songs that we remember dancing to, singing Karaoke, hanging out, even the song that was playing when Rinny had her first kiss was on there. It was the best pick me up I had so far.

* * *

I was anxious. I couldn't wait to see Rose its been a year since she moved back to California and I really missed her. I actually met Rose when I was in my senior year of high school. We both worked at a Bar and grill. I started out as a hostess and she was a server. Through our years together we worked out way up the proverbial food chain and both ended up behind the coveted bar. We ended up always working together and made the most tips over any other bartender that worked there. Why? Rose taught me everything she knew about bartending and well that was flare. That's right Rosie and I were like Tom Cruise in Cocktail. We were flashy and made some awesome drinks. We had so much fun doing it too.

We did hit some morning traffic but it wasn't too bad. We pulled up to a beautiful blue 2 story house in just under 5 hours. As I got out of the car I was grateful that we wouldn't be doing too much driving the rest of the day because I was tired of sitting down.

"Oh no get back in the car…you have a special parking spot for your car. Jamie you guys are good parking here.

It would be like Rose to be completely bossy as soon as we got there but she knew where to put my car. She climbed in the passengers seat and directed me to an alley behind her house. She opened the back gate and had me pull in. She had all the room needed to park the car and trailer. Turns out it was actually a parking space for an RV but since her parents decided to take their motor home on a week long road trip there was space to keep the car safe and sound. As soon as the SUV was parked the three of us and Rose walked to the front yard and hopped in her car heading straight to Disneyland with Jaime hot on our tail.

Disney was the most fun any of us had had in quite some time. In Phoenix we were always waiting for the other shoe to drop and always expecting the worse to happen. We got there a little after the park opened and pretty much stayed until we were kicked out of the park. The entire time we were just having fun like a bunch of little kids. We spent the day riding rides, taking pictures with every character we could find and eating all the junk food we could get our hands on. It was a perfect time.

* * *

We spent Monday together exploring everything that Huntington Beach's "Surf City" had to offer. It was such a beautiful place, I can most definitely see why Rose decided to move home once she was done with school. We hung out on the pier and watched the surfers below. It was a completely relaxing thing to do. Main Street though, I loved that place. All of the different shops and restaurants. It was something I wish I had the full day to explore but sadly we were on borrowed time. The plan was that Tyler was driving Jamie and Tori back home to phoenix while Ben was driving Rinny and I north to Solvang, our next stop.

"So Bella, tell me more about this place in San Fran."

Rose would wait until we were sitting down for lunch to do this knowing I couldn't dodge 6 sets of eyes and ears.

"Well it's a three story building. There is this really nice Bar and grill on the first floor, our place is on the third, I know there is a gym on the 2nd but I don't know what else there is.

"and…. The roommate? What's the deal with him?

"He is a couple years older than me. I know he just finished the Bachelors Program in Culinary Management and he also mentioned that he had a business degree. He is a super nice guy. You know Rose I think he would be perfect for you.

"OH NO. don't you go playing matchmaker on me. I do just fine in that department. You better let this roommate of yours that I have to go up there in a couple of weeks for work so he better be on his best behavior.

"Yeah I'll tell him but I don't think that he needs a warning he is a really good guy. Now you missy need to explain to me how you have business in Northern California.

"Well business had been crazy lately. We have gotten calls from potential customers as far north as Seattle. My dad and uncle have been going crazy over the number of calls that they want me to travel and meet the potential customers and see what we can do for them.

Rose's family owns Hale's Classic Restoration. Its been in the family for over fifty years when her grandpa first went into business. She is next in line to run the place because her two idiot cousins don't have the smarts to run a business and her little sisters show no interest in cars. This was why she wanted the business degree. In her words she "didn't want to fuck up the family business and send it down the shitter." Yeah real lady like.

"So why the jump in business all of a sudden?"

"Well I had a car that I spent a few years restoring on my down time. A 1941 Lincoln Zephyr. Total gangster car in my book. Well my dad had gotten it for me as a high school graduation present because he knew I wanted to restore a car from the frame up. It was literally a piece of shit when he gave it to me but I saw its potential. Well it took me about four and a half years but I finished it on my own. I was actually proud of it and took it to a couple of shows to drum up some business for us. Well at the beginning of the year MY uncle was part of a feature for Hemming's Classic Car because of a car he had recently finished working on but when the guy writing the article was in the shop he saw my baby and the prick actually thought my uncle worked on it. He was shocked to see me crawling out from under the car once my uncle said the mechanic was under there. Immediately he wanted to do a feature on me since there are so few females in the business. I knew he was just trying to grease me up because he wanted to buy the car. I said sure to the feature and a hell no to selling it to him unless he was willing to bid on it at the next Barrett Jackson Auction.

I knew I had something worth more than he would offer me so I called my friends at Barrett Jackson and put the car on the list for auction. So I drove my baby out there in April to Scottsdale and prepared to say goodbye.

"So…how did you do with it?"

"Well it was a big hit. At least I think it was since it was one of the top sellers that weekend. I had an album documenting the process from beginning to end and since I was the mechanic I was able to answer questions. I actually got to meet the couple that bought it. The following month the feature came out and that week we were getting calls like crazy asking for me in particular.

I wasn't surprised when I heard all of this. Rose wasn't like any other girl I knew. Sure she was like a freaking Barbie doll with her blonde hair, blue eyes and legs for days, but this girl also knew how to work on a car better than most men and cussed like a damn truck driver.

"That is awesome. Sounds like you are making a name for yourself in the business.

"Yeah I have. It was a lot easier and faster than I thought it would be. Best part is that I have completely pissed off my cousins because they want all the fame and fortune but they don't let it show in their work. I mean can you believe that they actually wanted me to share the two hundred thousand dollars I came home with after the auction.

"Nate and Jarrod jealous. That doesn't surprise me at all"

We had the pleasure of meeting her Uncle Alec's pain in the ass sons when they came to Phoenix for a trade shoe. Those two were nice guys but didn't like that Rose was born with a god given talent for restoring cars or that she was able to land an internship with Barrett Jackson her senior year at ASU.

"Lets just say green with envy. Now you missy better make time for me when I get into town. I need to check on you and report to these guys that you are still a big girl that can take care of herself.

"I will. I promise"

"Okay now as much as I hate to do this, its 1:45 and you need to head out soon if any of you plan on making your next stops at a decent time.

The next thing I knew I had my tearful goodbyes with Tyler, Jamie and Tori.

* * *

By the time I came out of my day dream we were sitting in bumper to bumper traffic. Now I knew what rose meant about traffic in phoenix being nothing compared to what was in California. This was a damn parking lot. Turns out after listening to the traffic on the radio that we sitting in the result of the latest California police chase.

It was 5:30 by the time we actually got into Solvang. I loved the place the minute we got there. IT was this cute little Dutch town complete with windmills. I was so glad that Emmett had suggested staying there. I just couldn't wait to find a Danish bakery to buy some butter cookies.

Once we checked into our hotel room and the cars were secured we headed out to explore. We walked around for a bit before finally deciding on a place to have dinner. By then my arms were weighed down with shopping bags of things that I just had to have. I found the most beautiful cherry blossom quilt at an antique store, picked up a couple cases of wine that I loved from the local wineries we did some wine tasting at and yes, I did get my butter cookies. At dinner we planned out our stops for the next day and decided to head out at the crack of dawn so we could get to Monterey at a decent time so we could explore and maybe even go out.

Heading back to the hotel my phone started beeping that I had a text.

_So did you make it to Solvang yet? _Of course it would be Emmett

Yes, be prepared. I bought a case or two of wine I fell in love with and lots of butter cookies

_Haha. I knew you would like it there. _

I love it but it could be trouble if I stayed here more than the one night

_What time are you heading out? There's a great place for breakfast there you should try. _

Early. That place will probably be closed. Getting breakfast in SLO. Want to see a few places & get into Mont. So we can check it out.

_OK let me know when you get to Big Sur so I can let my aunt know you're close. _

Will do. Thanks for setting that up for us.

_No Prob, Just be careful. Hwy 1 has lots of turns & sharp ones at that_

We will. Headed back to hotel…talk to you tomorrow.

_Okay. Goodnight. _

* * *

An early start was an understatement of the day. Rinny is a damn early bird and had us up at 5AM and we were out the door by 5:45. To make things worse nothing was open so no coffee was in sight. Ben and I are the worst and need caffeine to start the day so as punishment we decided to enter the address of our next stop into the GPS and go back to sleep. Ben was evil he had added celebrity voices to my Tom-Tom just so he could piss off Rinny when we needed to. The boy handed me the GPS and said pick one. I laughed when I saw the list. Darth Vader…nah wont bother her that much, Kitt from knight Ryder… nope that one was cool and wouldn't bother her either, That leaves Sponge bob or Mr. T.

"Ben you are completely evil"

It was too early for me to enjoy her torment of Mr. T so Sponge bob it was. At least it would only sound like a cartoon was on in the car. He locked the Tom-Tom to keep Rinny from changing it and we fell asleep until we hit San Luis Obispo.

When we got to San Luis Obispo Rinny was pissed. She dealt with dealt with Sponge Bob for an hour and a half and she was ready to kill. Luckily San Luis was her stop on our epic adventure. She picked this place called the Apple Farm for breakfast. My god I am glad that she did. The food was amazing and we were completely stuffed. We walked around for a little bit to and checked the place out before heading to our next stop.

I decided I would drive until we got to San Simeon and let Ben take over till we got to Monterey. So we unlocked the Tom Tom and I changed the Voice to Mr. T to enjoy the continued torment I had for my best friend.

Cambria was a cute little town but I was there for one thing and one thing only. Fudge.

I actually heard about it from an older couple that I was talking to at the airport in San Fran when I was flying back to Arizona. They mentioned that they rented a car and drove the coast and talked about all the stops on the way. They gave me the info about this place and I just had to come.

Ben didn't comment he knew he was outnumbered when it came to stuff like this.

We walked in and we were in heaven. The place smelled amazing and all I could think about was what I wanted to taste test.

"Sweet Baby Jesus I have died and gone to heaven" _Rinny you have read my mind girlie._

Ben Laughed at us but we knew he was the worse than the two of us put together when it came to chocolate.

"Welcome to Cambria Fudge. My name is Vera if you have any questions or would like a sample please let me know."

I immediately walked up and started sampling. They were all sinfully delicious but I had a thing for the rocky road.

"Rin, I think I will be getting some of this to take with us. Its just too good to pass up."

"That's not a bad idea, I think I will get some to take home as well."

"Girls I hate to burst your bubble but we cant take pounds of fudge with us. We don't have a huge cooler to keep it in, it will melt in the car, and Corinne the fudge will not survive a trip to phoenix."

We knew Ben was being realistic but the boy was about to face an untimely death when Vera saved him.

"you know we ship out fudge anywhere in the US if you are interested"

I turned around and smiled "Ben you need to give Vera a hug, she just saved you from being pitched off a cliff into the pacific"

Vera just couldn't stop laughing at us. I did order a couple pounds of fudge to be shipped to San Francisco and Corinne placed an order that would be shipped to Phoenix in one week. After that we were in the car and back on the road. We had an appointment in San Simeon and we couldn't be late.

* * *

**SO BELLA IS HAVING FUN DRIVING TO SF. ONE MORE CHAPTER ON THEIR ROAD TRIP THEN ON TO HER NEW LIFE WITH NEW FRIENDS. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY YOU READ IT. I HAVE SO MANY HITS AND NOT A SINGLE REVIEW. THAT TOTALLY BLOWS. **

**TIL NEXT TIME**


	7. Wherever You Will Go

I'M BACK! HANG TIGHT THIS IS IN A POV I DIDNT THINK I WOULD BE WRITING AT ALL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY. _

* * *

___

So lately, I've been wonderin

  
_Who will be there to take my place_  
_When I'm gone, you'll need love_  
_To light the shadows on your face_  
_If a great wave should fall_  
_It would fall upon us all_  
_And between the sand and stone_  
_Could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_  
_The way to make it back someday_  
_To watch you, to guide you_  
_Through the darkest of your days_  
_If a great wave should fall_  
_It would fall upon us all_  
_Well I hope there's someone out there_  
_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could turn back time_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_If I could make you mine_  
_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Wherever you will go- The Calling_

* * *

**BEN POV**

I was thankful for the lady at the fudge place that saved my life. I knew the minute I mentioned not buying as much fudge as they wanted they would kill me, especially Bella. I knew she was not in a good mood thanks to my stupid sister and her desire to wake everyone up and the crack of dawn.

Corinne was finally feeling the effects of waking us up before the sun when she decided to take the back seat when we were leaving Cambria. Busy B and I got in the front seat and laughed. We knew how far we had to go and since we loved the idea of waking her up and pissing her off we neglected to tell her that our next stop was about 10 minutes away. She was actually dozing off when I smacked her leg and threw my empty Starbucks cup at her to wake up. Oh yeah she was pissed. She was lucky she got the 10 that she did. She was still on Busy B's hit list for the day.

For the next two hours we took a tour of Hearst castle. It was such a Bella thing to do. That girl was in love with the place. I have to admit the place was awesome but good god it was over the top. As we predicted the girl fell head over heels for two things. The library and the kitchen. I think the words out of her mouth when she did speak were "Oh my god, I've died and gone to heaven." The rest of the time she would hyperventilate or squeak. She was in love with the place. Corrine even gave her the idea of making a shelf in the kitchen into a bunk and moving in. Busy B's face lit up like a Christmas tree and said "A girl could only dream". With that it was back to the car and back on the road.

I knew the girls were wondering where we were going since I kept it all quiet. I even sent a text to Jamie to call and make the lunch reservations for me so they wouldn't hear. I knew if they found out where I was taking them they would bitch about it.

"Okay so who is driving and what is our next stop?"

Of course my sister would ask that. Before I could even tell her nice try Busy B decided for us.

"Ben you drive. Emmett said that the road has lots of turns from here to Monterey so its all you"

"fine with me, besides my stop is in between here and Monterey and we are getting lunch at my stop."

"Ben I am going to get in the back seat and take a nap. I just need you to wake up when we get to Big Sur. I am supposed to let Emmett know when we get there so he can let his aunt know that were close.

"Sure thing Busy B. Just get some sleep and we will wake you up when we get there."

* * *

The drive was nice. I had the GPS set for Monterey but knew where my turn off was. The GPS would adjust the route once I was on the road I wanted to take. I was doing everything in my power to keep the girls from finding out until the last minute.

"Hey we need to wake up Iz, she wanted to know when we got close."

"Nah I am letting her sleep. We can call Emmett when we get to my stop."

"Why are we letting her sleep? She fell asleep before both of us last night?"

"Well my dear sister, you are right about that one but you are also the one person that can sleep through anything. I am not waking her up because she did not get a good nights sleep. I am honestly surprised that you didn't feel her kicking and screaming in her sleep since the two of you bunked up together."

At that moment I knew my little sister officially felt like a crappy friend. I could tell she didn't know that our pseudo sister was having nightmares again. Granted she does sleep through everything on a regular basis but last night she should have at least been able to feel her kicking since they shared a queen bed while I took the other queen bed in the room. This is what we get for letting Corrine make reservations. She told them two beds and not two rooms and since its was the summer no other rooms available.

"Aw crap and I woke you guys up at the crack of dawn too. No wonder she is tired. I just wish she didn't have the nightmares anymore.

"you and me both. I just wish she would talk to someone about what happened. Anyone really. This whole I will work through my own problems crap she dishes out is crazy and I don't think this guy she is moving in with knows what he is getting himself into."

"I will tell you this, she has talked to someone. She told Emmett everything that happened with Marcus. I don't know if he knows exactly what happened with Charlie but he knows she is moving to start over. She has even agreed to start seeing someone once she settles in. As much as I hate to see her leave us I think Emmett will do her some good. He really took care of her after the whole thing with his friend looking like the asshole. From the time I have talked to him he seemed like a good guy.

"Well I guess I can give him a chance and let him know about a couple things too. I just don't want her to freak the poor guy out.

"Well too late for that one, she freaked him out when she ran into his friend that looks like the asshole. He did good at calming her down and was texting me all night letting me know how she was doing.

"I hope you are right and she does benefit from this move.

I really did hope. She was my little sister has been since she was born, I loved her and I worried about her. She had been through so much crap the last two years and with everything that happened between her and Marcus I thought we were going to lose her too. She is so broken and fragile. I hate that she is leaving but I know that she just couldn't stay in phoenix anymore. Marcus' family was threatening her too much. They popped up everywhere and she was smart to get out of town before they actually ignored the restraining order and did hurt her. I shake my head and think that she almost married into that family of devils. Thank god she didn't. I knew the situation would be worse if she did.

About forty-five minutes past Big Sur I got off the highway for my turn off. I knew my sister was dying to find out where I was going and why I was not heading the way the GPS was saying to go. Hell I even had Darth Vader telling me to "Use the force and make a u-turn at the next intersection." The wheels were turning in that pretty little head of hers when we came up to the sign "17 Mile Drive, Carmel by the Sea Gate"

"Oh Ben, what in the hell did you get us into and why are we taking a toll road?"

"Hello Folks, It'll be $9.50"

"About how long does this drive take? Oh and where does it end at?" What when did Busy B wake up?

"If you don't stop it takes about an hour although, most people stop at a couple places along the way.

I looked at Corinne and she gave me the evil eye and nodded her head for me to look to the back seat. Busy B was texting furiously to Emmett. I could see that she was fuming mad at me for not waking her up. I knew I would have to do a lot to make it up to her. She was huffing and puffing right up until her phone rang.

"Hey Em"

"Uh.. Yeah. Okay. Rinny lower the radio for a minute. Lord Vader has a phone call."

She lowered the radio and laughed because we both knew she would say something about the GPS but I also wondered why Emmett needed to talk to me.

"Hey Ben, I hear you're taking the girls on the 17 mile drive"

"Yeah I have always wanted to see Pebble Beach. I am a golf junkie and I was able to get us reservations at one of the restaurants there."

Instantly there were grunts and groans from both of them. They both hate golf and don't understand why I like it. They think its boring but refuse to try it.

"Look man I'm going to be honest I am shocked that they didn't suggest a different route since you are towing a car. Just please be careful and take your time going through there."

The girls looked at each other and instantly freaked. I could tell that Busy B wanted to do two things. 1. Beat the ever loving crap out of me and 2. Ask Emmett how bad of a drive it really was.

"Emmett its Corinne. What's wrong with this road? Should we turn around and get back on the highway.

"There is nothing wrong with the road Per Se. its just that if I worked the toll booth on a day like today I would have been honest with you about the winds and suggested another route. Most of the drive will be fine. Just please be careful when you are close to the coast. The wind is strong and its even more dangerous when towing something. This was kind of why I wanted you to call at Big Sur. I heard the winds were strong yesterday and I didn't want you guys running any risk if they were strong today.

"Well that's just great. I swear if there is one blemish on my car after driving down this road Benjamin Miguel Garcia Your ass is mine.

"Relax BB, I would never harm your baby. You know I love that car almost as much as you do.

Emmett laughed and told me that it would be best to keep it under the posted speed limit when we had sight of the coast and we should be fine. He even talked to the girls and told them to calm down that we would be fine but he still wanted to know what kind of car she was towing that was worthy of an ass kicking.

"Emmett Cullen you will just have to wait 24 hours. We will be in town by lunch time and you will see my pride and joy then.

"Alright Bella, just relax, stop along the way and take pictures. it's a photographers dream there.

We agreed a couple stops would be nice and hung up with Emmett

I was about to look in the rear view mirror to apologize to her when all I got was

"Eyes on the road. You are at the top of my shit list and you will only get off the list when you get us to Emmett's aunts house in one piece.

* * *

I knew what I was doing to make it up to the girls for the detour. The drive to Pebble Beach was not bad at all and the place was absolutely beautiful. I knew that the girls were impressed that we actually had reservations for a place called the Tap Room there at the resort. The Tap room was just like a Bar and restaurant but even there was a bit of a dress code. This was still one of those places that didn't have prices on the menu. I think the girls took that to their advantage and ordered whatever their hearts desired. The food was awesome and we could have stopped eating after the appetizers. They were heaven on earth but my god the food we ordered was even better. The bill was not as shocking as I thought it would be but good god it was so worth it.

We did make sure to stop at the shops they had so I could get his souvenirs and to take some pictures in front of the Pebble Beach sign and of the golf course before getting back on the road.

As we left Pebble Beach BB updated the GPS with the address for the place we were staying at in Monterey. As we got on the road I knew the rest of this drive would be long. she changed the freaking voice on the GPS. How the hell they got Fran Dresher's voice on there I have not clue but it was what she programmed into the GPS and she locked it. Busy B knew it would never drive her or Corinne crazy because they loved watching the Nanny when we were little. I think they still do if they get the chance. I was going to complain about it but I knew better. I was already on their shit list and if I complained I would stay on there even longer.

Through the drive the girls had been talking about the places we wanted to check out in Monterey. Cannery Row and some wine tasting were a must. There was even an old Cathedral they wanted to take pictures of. I just wondered where we were staying compared to where we wanted to go so that way we would know if we could walk or call a cab.

"So where are we staying again?"

"Emmett's aunt owns a bed and breakfast in town. She offered us the place to stay when she heard I was driving up to San Francisco. If she is anything like Emmett or Carlisle we will love her."

"Sweet! Free breakfast. Does that mean we can stop in Santa Cruz on the way since we don't have to find a place for breakfast"

"Nope, Sorry you had your one place to check out on the trip. Maybe next time."

Damn I guess Santa Cruz is going to have to wait until I come back for a visit.

* * *

The minute we hit Monterey I was amazed. It was a breathtaking place to see. We drove through the town listening to the Nanny tell us where to go. We were at Cannery Row when we turned inland a couple blocks to the Jabberwock Inn. The place was spectacular. BB was sold on it the minute we pulled into the brick driveway. She loves places like this that look old fashioned and out of one of her many books.

We were approached by an absolutely gorgeous woman once we got out of the car. She was older, maybe in her 40's with long brown hair and light eyes.

"Hi Welcome to the Jabberwock. I'm Marlow. I hope you had a nice drive up from Solvang. Follow me and I will show you to your rooms so you can get settled in.

How in the world did she know what rooms we were supposed to be in or better yet did she even know who we were.

"Ben you're here on the second floor in the Tugley wood suite. Ladies you have the third floor all to yourselves. Follow me and I will show you the way."

I quickly dropped my stuff in the suite and followed the girls. Well hell she knew who we were. How the hell did she know that? Enquiring minds wanted to know and B was the first to bust.

"Um Marlow, how did you know who we were?"

"Well not just anyone pulls in here pulling a car on a trailer and my darling nephew told me his new roommate was bringing the mystery machine with her on a trailer. Plus you are my only guests for the night"

"Wow and here I thought you were psychic."

"My brother thinks I am but its just that he is predictable and all of the women in his life can read him like a book as well. Bella dear, you are in the Mimsy suite and Corinne you are in the Wabe suite. Take a few minutes to freshen up and meet me downstairs for something to drink.

Before I could blink she was gone and I was stunned. That woman was in & out like a flash of lightning. The girls looked like they felt the same way about her. We dropped our bags in the rooms and headed down stairs.

* * *

We walked downstairs and found Marlow.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I have stuff for a quick snack if you like?" She was trying to feed us. Total mom move. I knew we wouldn't be able to eat now but maybe dinner could be in the works later on in the evening.

"Actually we had lunch at Pebble Beach. I had to stop there on our way here so I took the girls to the tap room for lunch"

"nice choice. The tap room is great. I am actually jealous, my husband was there today too, he might even be there still. He is a photographer and had an engagement session scheduled there."

We ended up having some drinks out in the garden. Marlow was a riot. She was animated and talked a mile a minute but she was lots of fun. She asked us about ourselves and we got to know her as well.

"okay I know the three of you would love to explore the town. So, is there anything you wanted to see?"

After we told her the places we wanted to go she offered to loan out her car so we didn't have to worry about the trailer or the rest of the stuff we had packed in the SUV. I saw the girls look at each other and instantly Corinne agreed.

"We will take your car, but only if you go with us. I have a feeling you will make this a fun outing."

"I would love to go. Let me lock up the house and we can get on the road."

* * *

You know I thought Marlow was funny when we first met her. Now that we spent the entire afternoon with her I have come to the conclusion that she is literally off her rocker and down right hilarious.

Most of afternoon was spent at Cannery Row checking out all of the shops and wine tasting. So all we did was shop and drink. By the time the sun was starting to go down I had three women with me loaded down with shopping bags and completely blitzed out of their minds. I will be honest though I wasn't in any better shape. Marlow had us tasting every good wine that the area had to offer.

"Oh Baby cakes!"

Yep Marlow was blitzed if she was calling me Baby cakes. I was about to ask her what she was talking about when B interrupted.

"Marlow what in the hell are you talking about and why are you calling Ben baby cakes?

"Silly Bella. I wasn't calling Ben baby cakes. I was saying that we need one from that bakery right there. Gotta have good food when drinking and baby cakes are the best. I should know my best friend owns that joint."

"Well then you better lead the way."

She walked us into a little corner bakery that was set up like a café. Of course Marlow stormed in there like she owned the place.

"Well well well, look at what came crawling in. Oh and you brought friends. Tell me dear friend are you drunk.

"Just a little, we have been wine tasting and shopping for oh the last five hours. Had to show them around the row since they are only here for the night.

"Well since my friend is drunk I will introduce myself, I'm Maggie"

"Hi Maggie nice to meet you. I'm Bella and this is Ben and Corinne.

"So tell me Bella how did you three end up with my wild and crazy best friend?

Before we could answer her Marlow snaked her way back in the conversation.

"Bella here is Emmett's new roommate and these two came with her for the road trip and they stopped here to stay the night before heading into the city.

"Really? So where did this road trip start from?"

Bella was quick to answer this time. Marlow was in need of a pot of coffee over a conversation.

"I'm moving from Phoenix."

"its beautiful there, a little too hot for my taste but I also prefer seeing the ocean everyday if I can."

"I agree. I am actually looking forward to being able to see water on a daily basis"

"Well it looks like all four of you need coffee and something to eat so you can sober up a little bit. Sit down over there and relax and I will bring some yummy snacks over.

A few minutes later there was some sort of specialty coffee in front of us…in milkshake glasses? "alright our famous Chocolate coffee crush, I figured something cold would be better than a hot drink. Believe me the cold drinks sober Mar and I up really quick. Oh and Mar I called Thomas, he was already at the house and is on his way over. I didn't think any of you were going to be driving back to the house"

Being the most sober I looked at Maggie and gave her my thanks. I knew we wouldn't be able to drive back. She smiled and asked me to help her with some desserts.

I saw two trays on the counter with different deserts. The looked like deformed cupcakes and I wondered what they were but would wait to see what the drunken stooges had to say. Sure enough as soon as we walked back. I heard an "Oh My God! What are those?" out of the girls.

"These are baby cakes. it's just a regular cupcake with some added ingredients and dipped in chocolate. They are the best and you will be taking a few dozen to home with you since Carlisle, Emmett and my little girl cant live without them. Dig in and we will make sure you each get to take some home too. There are four flavors here but there are others in the kitchen. Best bet is to cut them since I know you will want to taste them all."

Thirteen baby cake flavors and a Chocolate coffee crush that tasted like a coffee milk shake we were amazing. Corinne loved them so much she asked Maggie if she was hiring so she could move here and eat baby cakes for the rest of her life. She even gave me a dirty look when I asked if it trumped the fudge from earlier.

I had fun watching all the girls talk and laugh. I liked it better when Thomas arrived, I had been swimming in a sea of estrogen since we left Huntington Beach and it was nice to have another guy around. By then all of us were talking dinner and Maggie decided to call a place on the row and get reservations for all of us. We had just enough time to get back to the house with all of our stuff and change. Thomas was not shocked about how much stuff the girls bought but I was shocked that most of it was going to San Fran with us. Apparently it was all kinds of food, candles and wine to tide the family members until thanksgiving. I guess they love some stuff you can only find in Monterey. Right when we pulled up Marlow decided to get bossy on us.

"okay you three, get in the house and get dressed. Were headed back to the row for dinner. it's a nicer place to no jeans or sandals"

* * *

We decided to take a cab back to Cannery Row. I'm glad we did because once we got to dinner and met up with Maggie all hell broke loose. The restaurant that Maggie picked out was awesome. B was going crazy over the food and the rest of the ladies were

The drinks were flowing and we couldn't stop laughing. We got to know Marlow and Thomas and how they were actually introduced by Maggie when they were all in college together and not a one of them had the urge to leave town since. They even told us about Thomas and Marlow's "Little girl" their "Little Girl" is apparently a spitfire just like her and really knows how to, as she says, kick ass and take names and is now one of the most sought out wedding planners in San Francisco. You could see in their faces how proud they were of their daughter. I guess that is someone else we will be meeting tomorrow as well.

Turns out Marlow and Maggie were well known in this little town and people were stopping by out table to say hello all night. By the time we finished our meals a lady with crazy frizzy hair walked up to the table and started talking to Maggie about a charity auction. She was nice and sweet to her but once she left my god the truth came out in the most animated story I have ever heard.

"So Liam and I, we met this woman that just left the other day at the del Monte farmers market. She seemed really nice and was telling us about a charity auction she was participating in and looking for local businesses to support.

"I said something like, "At least it was for a good cause." She looked at us seriously & said,"OH, it is for THE BEST cause."

"So here I am racking my brain trying to think of the causes we do support and if any of them have a charity auction so that I can let her know we are already supporters. I couldn't think of any.

Now as a cancer survivor, someone who has an autistic grandchild & supports my local church as well as some domestic violence causes I thought she would mention one that we worked with already.

Oh no….she had to look at me in the eye with a straight face and said "kitten rescue" not the local humane society or even the rescue group for animals injured in the marina. It was just "Kitten rescue" no name or anything.

Now normally I would have been shocked and just commented on the story but my god that woman sure made any story the funniest crap I had ever heard once she started drinking.

* * *

Oh how in the hell did I end up in my sisters room and how to I get the drums in my head to stop. Okay think what happened last night. Well I remember the waitress telling us it was last call and we ordered a few more rounds before leaving. I think there was a cab rid home. I just hope the memory of puking in the flowers outside is just my imagination. Either way I know a shower sunglasses and aspirin are in order for today.

By the time I got out of the shower and had my stuff packed I noticed it was close to 9:30. Just great I know Bella wanted to leave here by 9am.

Marlow was a freak of nature that was up at 6am with no hangover. How in the hell was that possible? Either way she was awesome and had a greasy breakfast ready for us before we headed out.

"now don't forget these boxes. They are all marked with the names of who they go to. Oh and I need your address in Phoenix. Maggie promised to send you some baby cakes after you get home."

We were quick to write out address down for Maggie and pack up the rest of the stuff into B's Q7. I even noticed a few boxes of goodies from Maggie but kept my mouth shut. I guess those are to share when we get to San Fran.

"Alright you guys have a safe drive up there. Ben and Corinne, have a safe flight home once you get this one settled in. Bella, I will see you in a couple weeks when we head up there.

After a round of hugs I threw my hung over ass in the backseat and closed my eyes. I watched my pseudo sister pull her car out of the driveway and head north.

I sat there in deep thought for a long time. I don't know if it was the fact that I was not completely functional or if it was the fact that I was so close to leaving her somewhere where I was not close enough to take care of her. That in itself got me thinking.

Would she find someone that would be there for her like Jamie was and literally take care of things when she couldn't do it herself, or someone like Tori that took time off from the hospital to nurse her back to health when she needed it. Knowing a nurse has its perks for sure. Would she know someone like Tyler who is a freaking computer geek at heart, the guy was great to her and made sure that all of my music was put on an external hard drive instead of hauling all of the CD's she owned to san Fran.

I know that no one could replace any of us ever but I hoped that there would be people in her life that I hoped would take care of her when she needed it.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I HOPE TO FINISH THE NEST CHAPTER BY NEXT WEEK. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LIKE IT , LOVE IT, I DONT CARE JUST LET ME KNOW. THANKS!


	8. Bodies

An hour into the drive to the city and I was still the only one awake. Ben and Rinny were still passed out like they didn't get any sleep at all. The truth was that they both drank twice as much as I did. At least I was smart last night when we were out having dinner. I excused myself from the table to use the restroom when I was actually looking for our waiter. I slipped him fifty bucks up front and made sure that he gave me virgin drinks after a certain time. It worked out like magic because while everyone was drinking the Martini's I was drinking my favorite Sex on the Beach. The girls thought that it was fantastic that the waiter was flirting with me by giving me a drink called an Afterglow. Little did they know that an afterglow is just the virgin version of what I had been drinking all night. So while I was still riding the buzz that I had from drinking almost all day thanks to Marlow, I wasn't letting myself get obliterated with the rest of my dinner companions.

I was actually kind of glad that I was able to drive in silence. I love my friends but they would have most likely talked the whole way there and I needed time to think on my own. I wanted to think about the trip, my friends that were more like my family and those that I was about to introduce into my life.

We were about to hit the city limits when Ben woke up. I could tell that he was still hurting from the crazy night we had last night. I must have giggled because he gave me a dirty look before turning to the back seat for a bottle of water.

"So how far away are we?"

"Were about five minutes outside the city. I don't know what traffic will be like in town though since there is a baseball game this afternoon."

"So it would be safe that Corinne should wake up soon so that way she is in a decent mood when we get there?"

"yeah I was about to wake you both up." It was no secret that Rinny was a bitch if she didn't get enough sleep after a long night of drinking. Most of us knew not to bother with her or wake her up but it judging by the twinkle in Ben's eye he was not going to be nice about this wakeup call.

He was scrolling through my I pod when he started chuckling.

"Hey chuckles, better not do anything stupid that you don't make it home."

"she knows mom will kick her ass if she kills me. She will just get me back later."

"I hope you are right about that one"

Before I knew it, Ben found the song he wanted, paused it and turned up the volume and then got his phone ready. The boy planned on recording this one. Before I knew it Drowning Pool was whispering the beginning of the song.

_Let the bodies hit the floorLet the bodies hit the floorLet the bodies hit the floorLet the bodies hit the __**floooooor**_

By now Rinny woke up screaming because she heard the screaming from the song.

"BEN! You asshole! What the hell were you thinking! I was in the middle of a damn good dream and you ruined it!

In all honesty it was pretty funny but she was pissed. She snatched his I phone out of his hand and proceeded to delete the video.

"There now you cant post it on you tube like you did with the vacuum cleaner incident"

"Don't worry. I didn't plan on uploading that one. I learned my lesson after mom kicked my ass last time I did that. However, I did send it to Jamie and Tyler before you deleted it."

I knew Rinny was pissed but she wasn't going to let him know how she felt anymore. She was lethal when it came to revenge. I could almost see her plant something in his clothes before their flight back to Arizona just so he wouldn't be able to pass through security with ease. I didn't put it past her to feel that a strip search by TSA was a fair exchange for that wakeup call.

By the time the dust had settled between those two I was already off the highway and drove to my new home. I could see Ben taking in the area most likely trying to decide if the location was safe enough for me or not. When I reached the building I rounded back to the small street where the garage door was located. As I got to the far end of the building I used my door opener and pulled in. Parking in the aisle as close to the elevator as possible.

"Now I was not expecting a parking garage on the first floor. This is nice B but shouldn't you park somewhere else, you are blocking a lot of cars from leaving."

"Nope, I have specific instructions to park here so that way unloading is a whole lot easier."

We got out of the SUV and I led my friends into the building, down the hall and through two locked doors to get to the street.

"We have a lunch date people and the entrance to the restaurant is around the corner."

Instantly the confusion was gone from their faces and they started taking in the area we were in. Walking into Stolen Bases I could see that there were a lot of people there to watch the game. It was like Halloween with everyone sporting the Giants Orange and Black. Including the hostess.

"Hi Welcome to Stolen Bases, How many?

"Hi, we have reservations under the name Bella."

"I apologize ma'am but I don't see any reservations for the wine room. If you would like I can put you on the list for a table in the dining room there is only a 10 minute wait at the moment."

"Our reservations were for the bar."

"I'm sorry but we don't take reservations for the bar its first come first serve up there. You are more than welcome to see if there are any openings."

I was about to let the her know I would just see if there were any seats open when Rinny's breath caught in her throat and started coughing like she was choking. When she finally was able to get her act together she mentioned something about wanting the piece of man meat that was walking our way. I had no clue what she was talking about because I was too busy wondering what the hell was wrong with her. That was when I heard "Hey Emily, my new roommate should be coming in sometime soon and might mention reservations for Bella. I have a spot saved for them at the bar."

"Too late, I already confused this poor girl with your so called reservations at the bar. You owe her for confusing her.

He immediately broke out with a huge smile and attacked me with a hug "Bella Boo! I missed you sweetheart. You sure did make good time getting here from Aunt Mar's place."

Yeah traffic wasn't that bad until we got a couple blocks away from here. Em, this is Ben and Corinne. Guy this is Emmett, my new roommate.

Emmett moves forward to shake their hands "Ben its nice to meet you. Corinne, nice to meet you too. Now I have a face to go with the voice. Come on you three, lets get you seated so Sarah can feed you.

Emmett led us to the Bar where there were three Vacant seats waiting for us, handed menus over to us and got us a few beers before tending to the other customers sitting at the bar. Ben sat there checking the place out while Corinne was not only checking Emmett out she was grilling me.

"how could you not tell me that you would be moving in with that?"

"What's wrong Rinny? You jealous or something?"

"Hell yeah I'm jealous. The boy is hot, he barely knew you and took care of you so that means he is protective, and he seems to have a great sense of humor. My god he is the total package"

"Yeah well you know I don't see him like that. He treats me just like Ben or Jamie do and that is how I see him. Well maybe he has a brother for you."

"Lives in Chicago"

"Damn"

"Alright you three, Sarah almost smacked me because I gave you three beer and haven't taken your order."

"Is there a day that goes by that she doesn't smack you?"

"Touché."

"Alright lets save you from getting beat. You still have to help me get my stuff upstairs. I want crab cakes to start and you pick the Entrée."

He had a smile on his face that made me know I made the right choice "Sounds good. What about you two?"

"Well since BB here has complete faith in you to pick her meal, I want a burger, I don't care which one so surprise me."

"Alright an Emmett Special and Corinne, what about you?"

"Do your worst buddy. I think you can pick. Just know I want seafood."

You got it. Be right back.

A few minutes later Emmett came back with fresh beers for all of us.

"you know I'm glad Bella here got to bring her family along for the road trip. I was a little worried about her making that drive by herself."

"I knew Corinne and Bella planned on making the drive together when she first planned on moving but I wanted to come as well."

"Ben shut up. You know damn well that you were the only one of the guys that could come and if the other two could have they would have driven with us."

Emmett looked at her and just laughed. "Damn Corinne you are a spitfire. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Sure thing, just remember that some of the stuff I would like to do to people that piss me off or mess with Bella is worth serving a jail sentence"

"As expected. You don't have to worry about me though. This girl is like the little sister that I always wished for and never got. She will be safe with me and pretty much everyone else that runs this joint."

"Hello, the topic of your conversation is sitting right here" I was pointing at myself then. "How about including this girl in the conversation? OH and Em, I thought you didn't have to work today?"

"Well I didn't have to technically, but someone didn't consult the giants game schedule and had only a crew for a regular weekday scheduled to work. So here I come to save the day and pick up slack since I can get here faster than anyone else. But I only have to work until the other bartender comes in."

"Other? You mean there is only one other bartender?" Oh no, I can see where Rinny is going with this one.

"Yeah they are going to start looking next week since Rob, our third bartender graduated from state last month and moved back home. Seth is really good but we need one other person. Football and Baseball seasons really kick out asses and there needs to be 2 bartenders on staff during the games. So far they get by with having a bar back and Jake or Billy pouring beer all night."

"you know Bella here is a bartender. A good one at that." Yep just as I thought, she was getting me a job.

"Really? You any good there Bella Boo?"

"Emmett I am so good I could run this bar by myself on a game night and only need a bar back to keep this place stocked. Plus I make it entertaining."

"Really? I guess you will have to prove it sometime soon. Be right back. I have to tend the bar"

Alright who ordered crab cakes?"

I looked up to see Jake standing behind the bar holding three plates of crab cakes.

"holy crap. Jake I only ordered one order of crab cakes for the three of us."

"Relax girlie, See that table over there behind you. We are relocating there. Emmett and I are joining you now that reinforcements are here."

We were enjoying our crab cakes and waiting for Emmett to join us when Jake mentioned that his Angie was glad that she will no longer be the only chick living in the building.

"Jake I didn't know you lived in the building."

"Yeah I've lived here for about 4 years. I moved in just after they finished remodeling the second and third floors. I cant believe that Emmett didn't tell you."

"So who else lives here since Emmett said there is more than once unit on the second floor."

"His parents have the other apartment. They stay here when they don't want to drive back to their house. Carlisle stays more depending on when he gets off work. For the most part its you and Emmett on the 3rd floor and Angie and I on the 2nd.

As soon as Emmett joined us Jake grilled him. "Hey Bro, why didn't you tell Bella that Angie and I lived on the second floor."

"Don't know. Besides Angie moving in is a new development. This guy (he huffs pointing at jake) he has been with Angie for how many years now? He just barely gets off his rear and puts a ring on her finger over the weekend. Oh and not even two hours later they decide that she is FINALLY moving in with him. So before any of us realize what the hell is going on they are going through Jake's apartment deciding what crap they are going to get rid of before her stuff shows up. Most of us have been moving their stuff ever since. Now tell me, how was I supposed to tell Bella when she has been saying bye to her friends and getting out of dodge?

"Its 7 years and you know I waited to pop the question because she didn't want to get engaged or married before she finished college. If I had it my way we would have been married the day we graduated from high school. Besides I don't know what you are complaining about you are getting free labor out of me today since you helped us this week."

"Whatever Bro you still haven't finished. I know you have more crap up there to move out and Angie has real furniture to move it. That's right! I said crap. You're stuff is crap. At least Angie has taste, I still have no clue how she puts up with your ass. Oh and by the way, you are getting off easy. Bella here only has the stuff she shipped and what she drove up here with. And just so you know, she didn't come with a u-haul, just her cars.

I couldn't help but laugh at their exchange. These two fought like a couple of bickering old women fighting for the last pair of shoes that were on sale.

Soon one of the waiters walked up with our entrées and looked to Emmett to see what everyone had.

"Alright Emmett who gets what?

"Fish tacos go to Corinne. Bella boo here gets the Blacks Portobello Pasta with chicken and shrimp. Ben has the Emmett Burger and The rest are mine and Jakes.

"An Emmett Burger? Really Emmett are you that special to have something named after you?"

"for your information Corinne. I am that special. But really it's the Clearwater Classic on the menu and then I added Grilled onion, Portobello Mushrooms, bacon and havarti cheese. I order it enough that Sue and Sarah know what an Emmett burger is. They really should put it on the menu though since it is so freaking awesome. Right Jake?"

"Don't look at me. You need to take that up with the boss. He should be here in a little bit."

"Billy is not the boss and you know it. I will just have to talk to Sarah about it. She loves me"

I knew he was right about Sarah loving him but I just had to go there. "Yeah she loves you enough to smack you in the back of the head on a daily basis." Em was quiet immediately but everyone else laughed at his expense.

We spent the entire time sitting around, talking and laughing. I honestly can say that I haven't laughed that much in a long time. Sure I had some great laughs with my friends in phoenix but there was always that stress and tension of everything going on. There was none of that here and it felt like there was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

We got to know Jake a little better and from what he said about his Angie I knew I would like her.

I also learned that the Blacks were originally from Washington but moved some 30 years ago when an old family friend mentioned that they were going to sell their dying restaurant. Sarah and Billy wasted no time packing up and moving out to San Fran. With the help of Sarah's cousin Sue and her husband Harry, they turned this place around and has been a known hangout since.

Jake even mentioned how every single one of the "kids" has worked in the bar and so far there is a streak of meeting their future spouses there as well. Emmett laughs at it but who knows. Even though they graduated high school together, Jake and Angie didn't know each other until their Junior year when she started working as the hostess. Rachel was a server the night she met her husband Paul. He actually came in with some friends for a bachelor party about four years ago and now they are expecting their first child.

Apparently the luck doesn't stop there. Sam, Harry and Sue's oldest, has been dating their hostess Emily for about 6 months and have been inseparable.

Rebecca and her cousins Seth and Leah were still as single as they come but Jake was waiting to see what happened with all of them in the future. Apparently there was even a bet as to how long it would take for each of them to find someone. I guess we will have to see if there really is something about meeting people at this place.

About an hour and a lot of laughs later we were stuffed and wrapping up our extended lunch hour.

"Alright folks, lets get Bella's stuff unloaded before the game starts. We have one hour and I have a feeling that poor Seth is going to get slammed." Emmett laughed at Jakes mention of the game and being understaffed.

"Well geez I wonder who's fault that is? **cough** Jake **cough** Seems you had other things on your mind when you set up the schedule."

"Shut up Emmett. You just wait till its your turn."

"Bella Boo, I really hope that you have some heavy stuff in that car of yours because that loser is going to carry it all by himself."

"Well I do have some kitchen stuff that is a little heavy but if he drops or breaks anything someone will replace it."

"you have got yourself a deal little one. Now come on, lets get you moved in.

Right as we got up and started heading for the garage my phone beeped with a text. It was most likely Tori or one of the guys so I decided to ignore it until we got everything taken care of and the trailer turned in.


End file.
